


Lawn & Garden

by Kalloway



Series: Condo Board Akio [2]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Akio, escaping fate.(follows Bored/Board)
Series: Condo Board Akio [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863043
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Lawn & Garden

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'hover'. (part of a weird little AU of Akio on sabbatical, subletting from a friend, and dealing with a nosy condo board)
> 
> follows "bored/board"

Akio slipped out onto the enclosed porch and looked out over the green expanse of the complex's courtyard area. He'd nearly been cornered and coerced by half the Board, the half who had nothing better to do, to help tend the decorative trees and flowers, but he'd managed to escape with vague muttering about expecting a phone call. It was a good enough excuse, they were already off to hover over the next branch and bloom without him, debating fates even as Akio meandered towards his sublet. Next time, perhaps...

At least there were no roses. That, he'd been promised.  



End file.
